


I'm always proud of you

by BlueMotherLion3124



Series: Merthur Week 2020 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gwaine is a little shit, Gwen is a sweetheart, M/M, Proud Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Soft Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as always, just a very happy family for their Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMotherLion3124/pseuds/BlueMotherLion3124
Summary: Arthur remembers his eyes alight with wonder and awe as he explained that the ceiling is a giant window because one of the patrons of the theatre loved the stars. It was one of those moments where Arthur was in disbelief that he could deserve a friend (then later a boyfriend) like Merlin. He still finds it unbelievable sometimes.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068014
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	I'm always proud of you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Merthur Week, and I am late again. (I am very sorry, please don't hurt me)
> 
> Prompt: “I’m so proud of you.” + Established relationship
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!!

The hall was crowded and loud. Conglomerations of families in their own standing circle blocking the very door Arthur was trying to enter. Usually, he wouldn’t mind the excited air coming from all the people in the lobby, but he was running late and finding good seats is hard when you arrive at the event later than planned. 

Thankfully, Arthur made it through the crowd of hyper families (after many shovings, excuse me’s, and squeezings through the almost impenetrable crowd) into the largest auditorium he’s ever seen. Arthur knew that the Avalon Theatre was the largest auditorium in all of Camelot, but hearing about such a fact is very different from seeing it for yourself. The ceiling was a giant webbed-glass window that Arthur remembers Merlin telling him of during one of his constant prattles. Arthur remembers his eyes alight with wonder and awe as he explained that the ceiling is a giant window because one of the patrons of the theatre loved the stars. It was one of those moments where Arthur was in disbelief that he could deserve a friend (then later a boyfriend) like Merlin. He still finds it unbelievable sometimes.

He was still finding the perfect seat when he heard someone call out his name. Turning around, he found Gwen, her brother Elyan, and Lancelot. He smiled and jogged over to where they were. Fortunately, it seems that their seats are close to the front but far enough to see the whole stage. Perfect seats in Arthur's opinion.

“Hey, Arthur,” Lancelot says while Gwen bounces next to him and a worried Elyan tries his best to calm her down. “I see almost everyone is here.”

“Aren’t you excited?” Gwen cuts in. Her smile is bright, and on her right, Arthur can spot a few posters that spell out _Way to go, We love you,_ and _Merlin rocks._ All of them are written in Gwen's lovely handwriting with a cluster of stickers surrounding the edges that must have been done by Gwaine. It makes him smile as he nods to an excited Gwen.

“Oh, and to think that all of this is ending!” she babbles on, “It feels like yesterday when we were still roommates and now, look at him-” her eyes begin to water- “eight years later and-and...oh, Elyan, hand me those tissues, I can’t start crying now!"

Elyan sighs, but everyone else can see that he, too, is a little misty eyed. Lancelot rubs Gwen’s back as she tries her best to dry her eyes then quickly checks to see if any of her make up was ruined. Satisfied, Gwen brushes her hair back and smiles at them all.

“Smirk all you want-” Lies. Arthur wasn’t smirking. He was merely slightly amused, but no smirks were made. “-but just know that we’ll all be crying when this is all over.”

Well, Arthur can’t argue with that.

A couple minutes later, the rest of their gang finds seats next to them and so does the previous crowd of excited families. Gwaine brought flowers of all kinds that he claimed he would toss towards the stage the moment Merlin walked across it. 

“I’m pretty sure that isn’t allowed.”

“Says who?”

“Maybe the many signs that are covering the walls?”

Gwaine huffs as the rest of the group snickers. “You’re no fun, princess. It’s your boyfriend’s graduation! His moment of triumph after those sleepless nights he spent on that thesis! A bit of pizazz wouldn’t hurt.”

Arthur just rolled his eyes. It’s pointless to talk Gwaine out of it since he’s just going to do it anyway. Besides, he’s right. Merlin deserves all of the appreciation his friends gives him. He remembers those sleepless nights Merlin would have. Stressing about the thesis, ignoring said thesis, then stressing even more because of ignoring it. 

However, Arthur was always there for him whenever it got too much. He remembered having to drag his boyfriend out of his room just so he could have a decent meal after missing both breakfast and lunch. After that, Arthur and Merlin made a deal that Merlin needed to eat at least one meal a day. (“And no, coffee does _not_ count as a meal.” “Prat.” “Merlin, this is for your own good.”)

A hush went over the crowd as the dean walked to the center of the stage and began the graduation ceremony. It took a while to get to Merlin since his last name starts with a W, and the ceremony has the graduates in alphabetical order. Although, once the announcer got to the W’s, Arthur could feel himself shake lightly from anticipation.

“Merlin Wyllt!”

All of them jumped from their seats and cheered. Gwen, Elyan, and Morgana waved the poster enthusiastically, almost hitting Leon and Lancelot. Gwaine was screaming his head off as was Arthur who saw Merlin stumble a little on his trek to the podium. He shook hands with the dean who smiled and said something to Merlin (probably a nice congrats or whatever, but Arthur could only hear his and the gang’s screamings).

Some more names were called, but Arthur didn’t care nor did he pay attention. All of his attention was on Merlin whose smile was wide and eyes were glowing as he gazed down at his diploma. Pride swelled in his heart, and all he wanted to do was run up on that stage and wrap his arms around him.

Lucky for him, the ceremony ended, and all the graduates threw their caps into the air with gusto as the audience cheered. Black squares littered the air a small second until they fell and littered the floor. Arthur saw Merlin quickly pick up his cap and run down the stage. Not wanting to stand where he’s been sitting any longer, Arthur ran to Merlin until he warped him into a hug and spun his boyfriend around.

Merlin laughed and hung tightly to Arthur. Looking up, Arthur could see his eyes better than when he could see Merlin on the stage. They were that beautiful blue with a ring of gold, and Arthur felt lost in them. Merlin continued to laugh even when Arthur stopped spinning him. He moved closer to Arthur until their foreheads were touching.

God, Merlin looked beautiful.

As if reading his thoughts, Merlin smiled and kissed his nose then giggled when he scrunched his face. He pulled back (much to Arthur’s distaste) to wave the diploma in front of Arthur who watched fondly as his boyfriend puffed up his chest when presenting it. Then, Merlin leaned back into Arthur’s arms.

“I graduated,” he whispered.

Arthur kissed his nose, his right cheek, his left, his forehead, and finally, his lips.

“I know,” he whispered back and cupped his face. “I’m so proud of you.”

This time, Merlin pulled them into a kiss. It was soft and sweet but so full of love, and Arthur could feel his heart swelling up but never exploding. It was a wonderful feeling. One Arthur wishes will last forever.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they such cuties :)
> 
> If you enjoyed it, leave a kudos and/or a comment<3


End file.
